


Sunlight hits the Snow

by Astarte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Conspiracy, Gen, Manipulation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek nimmt sich Mulders Rettung an. Aus nicht nur rein eigennützigen Gründen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight hits the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Die Fic lag für Jahre auf Eis, nur auf das passende Ende wartend. Ich habe den inneren Monolog der Krycek wie einen missverstandenen Chorknaben klingen ließ, zugunsten des angepassten Soziopathen gestrichen. Offensichtlich benötige ich heute keine Entschuldigung mehr, meine tiefsitzende Zuneigung für einen Killer zu rechtfertigen. Heh. Orientiert sich am Handlungsverlauf von TXF 8×15 DeadAlive.

_So glad to see you, well, overcome them -_  
_Completely silent now._  
_With heaven's help_  
_You've cast your demons out._

„Sie exhumieren ihn, Sir.“

Keine weiteren Erklärungen. Keine Definition, wer er war. Sondern nur das ruhige Warten auf Anweisungen klang aus dem Hörer, während Krycek nicht wirklich überrascht über die neue Situation nachdachte. Es gab nur eine sehr kleine Anzahl an Leuten, die es schafften seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen und nur einer aus der Truppe befand sich gerade zwei Meter unter der Erde.

Oder unfreiwillig zurück auf dem Weg ans Tageslicht.

Sie würden ihn damit umbringen. Ihre verdammte Rettungsaktion würde Mulder den Niedergang bringen. Anstatt ihn begraben zu lassen, damit sein Körper sich von dem Alienvirus erholte, würde es sich mit den lebenserhaltenden Maßnahmen doch regenerieren können, an die sie ihn mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit anschließen würden.

Denn sie waren so irre, es zu versuchen. Krycek gab ihnen das.

 _Obwohl, drei Monate, vielleicht war die Dosis ausreichend, die er auf dem Obduktionstisch erhalten hatte?_ Nein, es war zu früh. Das Virus würde sich voll entwickeln. Unerheblich ob Mulder seit Jahren mit dem russischen Antiserum geimpft war und die justierte Retroviren in sein totes Fleisch injiziert bekommen hatte.

„Ich kümmere mich persönlich darum.“

Nachdem Krycek aufgelegt hatte, verharrte er bewegungslos in seinem Ledersessel. In seinem Büro. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie ihm eines dieser geräumigen Büros mit Vorzimmer, gut gebauter Sekretärin und großartigem Panorama gegeben hatten. Das war nicht sein Stil, dieses sinnlose Herumlungern in einem Anzug und es war sinnlos.

Sein Stil war der Alleingang. Das Abwarten in schlecht beleuchteten Orten, die er sich selbst aussuchte und ständig wechselte. Bars oder Seitenstrassen waren vertrautes Terrain für ihn. Sogar der Hinterhalt in einer Wohnung entsprach eher seinem Wesen. Dieses auf Abruf für alles bereit sein, das ihm genug Zeit ließ seine Projekte konsequent nebenher zu verfolgen. Er war nie ein Teamspieler gewesen. Aber dadurch wurde er für seine Vorgesetzten zu undurchsichtig. Er kannte ihre Gründe für diese großzügige Geste. Es waren rein eigennützige Gründe.

Er würde für sie dadurch kontrollierbar, dachten sie.

Dass sie sich irrten, nicht an ihm ihnen mitzuteilen.

Sein Blick glitt zum Feuermelder mit der obligatorischen Kamera. Einer von fünf, die er gefunden hatte ohne überhaupt danach zu suchen. Plus drei versteckte Wanzen, die auszuschalten unmöglich war. Rein hypothetisch. Krycek kannte die Modelle und fühlte sich fast geehrt, das Equipment im sechsstelligen Bereich nur für ihn im Einsatz war. Zusammen mit dem Mann, der rund um die Uhr damit beschäftigt war, jeden seiner Schritte zu verfolgen. Er hängte ihn spaßeshalber in schöner Regelmäßigkeit ab, nur um kein Aufsehen zu erregen, wenn er einmal wirklich Anonymität benötigte.

Krycek war ein kostspieliges Unterfangen.

Nur die Tatsache, dass er sich für seinen Tod noch teurer abgesichert hatte, ließ ihn am Leben. Keine Neuigkeiten für ihn. Er konnte die Konspiration ihres Erachtens nach, vielleicht nicht zu Fall bringen, aber der peinigende Dorn in der Seite sein, der mit seinem Ableben zuviel Aufsehen erregen würde. Sie legten nicht gerade Wert darauf ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen, weshalb sie ihn angeheuert hatten oder ihr Vertrauen in seine Loyalität zu untermauern. Er hielt es ähnlich.

Ob derjenige, der ihn beobachte, überhaupt wusste, worauf er achten musste?

Er hatte sich nie mit so undankbaren und vor allem langweiligen Aufgaben befassen müssen, sogar als er ganz neu dabei war. Sein Ausbilder erkannte den Killerinstinkt, der ungeschliffen in ihm ruhte. Seltenes Potential. Dessen Empfehlung versetzte ihn in den Außendienst, wie die harmlose Bezeichnung für seine Aufträge lautete. Direkte Observation des Zielobjektes und je nach Befehl Ausspionierung oder Eliminierung. Er war gut darin, wie in allem was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Wandelbar genug, um harmlos zu wirken. Attraktiv genug, um ihm einige Türen zu öffnen, die ansonsten verriegelten geblieben wären.

Aber klug genug, um seine Rolle in dem Spiel nicht zu überschätzen.

Sie dagegen unterschätzten ihn. Konstant genug, um ihn überleben zu lassen.

Sie hatten ihn unterschätzt, als sie ihn mit der Autobombe töten wollten, weil er die Ambulanz für Scullys Schwester gerufen und ihrer Meinung nach, die Tarnung des Konsortiums gefährdet hatte. Er hatte die nachträgliche Erklärung nie geglaubt. Sie war Bullshit, aber er hatte verständnisvoll gelächelt und genickt.

Dass das Verschwinden einer anderen Schwester, die X-Akten am Leben hielt, war sein Gedanke bei dem Notruf gewesen. Dass Krycek nicht herausfinden wollte, was der unleugbare Tod einer Schwester an Konsequenzen bringen würde, ein anderer. Dass Scully genauso halsbrecherisch wie Mulder war, wenn sie zu weit getrieben wurde, so eine Tatsache, die er für sich behielt. Sie hätten ihm nicht geglaubt, denn Scully war ein blauäugiges Mädchen, das nicht an die UFOs im Himmel glaubte und stattdessen die zurechtgezimmerten Fakten im Kopf hatte.

Oder irgendein anderer sexistischen Müll, den die Väter der Verschwörung sich als Ausrede zurechtgelegt hatten, um sich über ihre auslaufende Kontrolle keine Sorgen machen zu müssen. Für Krycek war es unerheblich, ob er von Kurven umgeben war, die über die Gefahr hinwegtäuschen sollten. Er machte sich nichts vor. Es gab kein stärkeres Geschlecht, wenn es ums Überleben ging. Die Kugel im Kopf machte keinen Unterschied, wenn Scully je von seiner Beteiligung an diesem einen Hinterhalt erfahren würde. Die Tatsache, dass er den Krankenwagen gerufen hatte, vielleicht doch.

Krycek neigte nicht dazu, irgendjemand zu unterschätzen.

Die größte Lüge war für Scully bereits damals Geschichte.

Die wahren Motive für die halbe Entschuldigung, der alten Herren bei seiner Rückkehr, waren durchsichtig. Sie hatten Angst vor seinen Ambitionen, aber erkannten sein Potential für ihre Zwecke. Er sich ein Wissen angeeignet hatte, das er eigentlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht hätte erlangen dürfen. Der Raucher hatte sein Glück unterschätzt, als er ihn in dem dreckigen Raketensilo verrecken lassen wollten.

Sie alle hatten ihn unterschätzt, als er mit einem Arm aus Russland zurückkam und nur sein Versagen sahen sich zu schützen, anstatt sich Gedanken zu machen, warum er überlebt hatte. Dass wenn man Hand gegen Leben abwog, der Verlust nicht zu gravierend erschien, weil man eine Waffe auch mit einer abfeuern konnte. Er sich nie für eine High-Tech-Prothese entschieden hatte. Krycek den Verlust schon komprimiert hatte, als er fiebrig aus den Wäldern Tunguskas wankte. Mit Blut an der rechten und gestilltem Rachedurst.

Sie hatten ihn unterschätzt, als sie dachten, dass das Gefängnis in Tunesien ihn umbringen würde. Denn eine Kakerlake ist es nicht gewöhnt, den Fünf-Uhr-Tee auf einem Silbertablett serviert zu bekommen und dem Stallburschen mitzuteilen, dass der Ausritt heute ausfiel, war kein Kommando, das Krycek je gegeben hatte. Einem Mann, die Beine zu brechen, um die Hackordnung abzuklären, war dagegen eher seine Verständigungsart. Die Kommunikation hatte nach dem dritten Krankenstation-Zwischenfall für einen seiner Mitinhaftierten international funktioniert.

Manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als ob es ihre Bestimmung war ihn zu unterschätzen.

Und Krycek wusste, dass dieser Gedankengang in der zügellosen Arroganz schon gefährlich war. Denn er hatte sie zwei Mal unterschätzt und seine Lektion daraus gezogen. Er würde nie wieder auf irgendjemanden zählen. Nie wieder jemanden seine Pläne ganz enthüllen, wenn sie wichtig sein sollten. Und am wichtigsten, er traute jedem Verrat zu.

Seine Gedanken, seine Ziele kannte niemand und das war gut so.

Sogar Marita war nur so weit eingeweiht, wie es ihre Rolle in dem Spiel bedurfte. Er vertraute ihr nicht, aber er hatte Vertrauen in ihr gemeinsames Ziel und ihre Fähigkeiten. Immerhin hatte sie es geschafft, ihn zu hintergehen und er zollte ihr dafür den nötigen Respekt.

Das hatten vor ihr nur vier Menschen geschafft und drei davon waren dafür gestorben.

Er schuldete niemand Loyalität. Seine Ergebenheit galt einzig und allein der menschlichen Rasse im Ganzen und nicht einzelnen Individuen. Er wechselte die Seiten, wenn er dadurch seine Position stärken konnte. Anfangs nur um sein Wissen über den tatsächlichen Feind zu vergrößern, der so unwirklich über ihnen aufragte.

Und heute um eben diesen Feind zu bekämpfen. Es waren nicht mehr so viele Seiten übrig, nicht mit menschlicher Befehlgewalt und er war inzwischen fast an der Spitze der Hierarchie. Nur ein paar Wochen noch und die letzten Reste der alten Schattenregierung konnten zur Hölle fahren, wenn alles nach Plan lief. Die Reihen hatten sich gelichtet, der komplette Kahlschlag bedurfte gerade mal eines Waffenmagazins.

Wenn Krycek keine Leibwächter ausschalten musste.

Mit einer Drehung zur teuer erkauften Aussicht wischte er diesen Plan beiseite.

Krycek dachte über den Anruf nach. Sein eigentlicher Entschluss Skinner zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt zu informieren, wenn die Inkubation des Virus erfolglos ausgeschlossen war, war hinfällig geworden. Viele Möglichkeiten blieben ihm nicht. Er konnte nicht direkt eingreifen, das wäre viel zu auffällig für zu viele Parteien, die in Mulders Leben involviert waren. Die nächtliche Skyline von New York betrachtend, plante Krycek seine nächsten Schritte.

Seine Stärke lag darin, einen Ausweg aus scheinbar ausweglosen Krisen zu finden.

Das hier könnte interessant werden und er löste die Krawatte mit einem kalten Lächeln.

 _And not to pull your halo down_  
_Around your neck and tug you off your cloud –_

Der perfekte Ort für diese Aktion lag im Kellerbüro und Krycek loggte sich von seinem Unterschlupf in die Zeiterfassung des FBI ein. Skinner war noch da, der Rest ausgeflogen, wahrscheinlich bei Mulder im Krankenhaus. Er überprüfte kurz die Funktion der versteckten Kameras für die Orte, die er besuchen wollte. Seine Ablenkung war die offene Annäherung. Gut überwacht würden die Informationen genau den Männern zufließen für die sie letztlich bestimmt waren und dass diese ihn nicht beim Wort nehmen würden absehbar. Aber Krycek hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass sie die Verbindung zu der UFO-Sichtung über Newfoundland ziehen würden.

Das Equipment, das er benötigte, passte in seine Handfläche. Denn Laptop nahm Krycek trotzdem mit, er wollte in keine Überraschungen im FBI-Hauptquartier rennen. Er startete den Wagen, sich durch Washingtons abendliche Rushhour zu quälen war nicht der Part des Tages, dem er erwartungsvoll entgegenblickte.

Krycek wusste, dass er hoch pokerte, aber er musste sich auf seine Menschenkenntnis verlassen. Skinner musste von ihm in die richtige Richtung gehetzt werden, damit Mulder risikolos gerettet werden konnte. Sein Täuschungsmanöver musste vor allem in jede Richtung funktionieren, wenn er mit heiler Haut davonkommen wollte und das war sein Hauptanliegen.

Es war seltsam darüber nachzudenken, dass in einem unscheinbaren Kellerbüro wichtigere Entscheidungen für das Fortbestehen der USA getroffen worden waren, als im Weißen Haus. Mulder hatte mehr bewegt, als er jemals erfahren würde. Scullys Versuche den Verlust zu kompensieren, erschienen anfangs fast lächerlich, wenn sie nicht so verzweifelt gewesen wären.

Ihre Zusammenarbeit mit dem neuen Agenten funktionierte trotzdem irgendwie.

Nach Mulders Verschwinden hatte er Personalakten gesichtet und John Jay Doggett erschien ihm passend. Keinerlei Verbindung zu der Verschwörung. Aufrichtiger Cop. Nach den Vorfällen in der Wüste von Arizona war Krycek davon überzeugt, den richtigen Mann für die X-Akten gefunden zu haben.

Kersh gefiel die Wahl aus persönlichen Motiven. Das war zwar ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt, aber nicht ausschlaggebend für Krycek gewesen. Kersh hielt sich für einen gerissenen Mann, aber er kannte das Haifischbecken in dem er schwamm nicht ansatzweise. Auch nicht die Tragweite der Bedrohung.

Seine Verschlagenheit war so durchschaubar wie Glas.

Er war nur ein Bauer, der durch Kryceks Vorgänger in eine entscheidende Position gerückt worden war. Dass er nun seine Anweisungen entgegennahm und nicht die von Spender nicht ersichtlicht. Emails waren unpersönlich genug, um mit dem Täuschungsmanöver durchzukommen. Kershs Hauptaufgabe war die X-Akten zu betreuen und wenn nötig zu schützen. Dass er den Helden aus dem Kellerbüro das Leben ein wenig schwieriger machte, nur ein netter Bonus.

Der neue Vorgesetzte von Skinner und Scully dachte, dass er dabei war sich zu profilieren. Karriere zu machen nicht sein Ziel, sondern ein nettes Polster für den Ruhestand. Krycek hätte ihm sagen können, dass Leichen diesen Weg pflasterten und nur die wenigsten den Anstand eines Begräbnisses bekommen hatten. Dass das Selbstmord-Szenario, das in den obersten Reihen des FBI grassierte, wunderbar auf Entscheidungen des Kellerbüros zurückzuführen war. Dass Kersh nur auf den eigenen Vorteil erpicht war, würde ihm eines Tages das Genick brechen, davon war Krycek überzeugt. Vielleicht hätte er auch das Vergnügen, dieses Privileg selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Manchmal musste man sich ein erreichbares Ziel stecken, um den Spaß nicht ganz aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Sein Hauptmotiv dafür, dass Krycek sich noch immer lieber selbst die Hände schmutzig machte. Er war kein Kontrollfreak, der sich darüber Sorgen machte, dass seine Order nicht aufs Wort befolgt werden würden, sondern genoss seinen Part in der Selektion des Lebens. Elementarer Antrieb der menschlichen Rasse.

Kryceks Chipkarte verschaffte ihm grünes Licht und er fuhr auf das unterste Parkdeck.

Das FBI-Gebäude war ihm in den letzten Monaten seltsam vorgekommen, ohne Mulder fehlte etwas Essentielles hier drinnen. Dies war ihm jedes Mal klar geworden, wenn er sich gelangweilt die Zeit mit Überwachungsvideos von diesem Ort vertrieb. Es war nicht nötig, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben.

Scully war gut, aber nicht naiv und sie wusste über die Beobachtung bescheid.

Vielleicht nicht über den kompletten Umfang oder die Tatsache, dass ihr Leben in mehreren Weitwinkeln durchgängig dokumentiert war. So wie seines die meiste Zeit. Den Überwachungskameras in seinem Büro den Hauch von Arbeit vorzugaukeln, war in der Vergangenheit einfacher gewesen, wenn Krycek noch das Plus hatte, seinen Wachhund in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Irgendwie glücklich für denjenigen, dass seine perversen Limits bei schwangeren Frauen lagen, die nicht sein Kind unter dem Herzen trugen. Irgendwie schade für sein Bad Boy-Image, das er spätestens mit dem Anzug verloren hatte.

Er kam sich in seinem Büro zeitweise vor wie ein Raubtier in der Falle.

Bereit die eigene Pfote durchzubeißen, nur um zu entkommen. Er hatte bereits eine Hand auf diese Art verloren. Er sollte es besser wissen, als seine Zeit mit Paranoia zu verschwenden und sich auf sein Überleben konzentrieren. Nicht gerade der Grund, warum er in Washington war. Krycek klickte sich noch einmal durch die versteckten Kameras, nur penible Sorgfalt für seinen Auftritt. Der Drang all das hinter sich zu lassen, war manchmal schlicht überwältigend. Dass er ständig von Gaffern beobachtet wurde, die er mit einem Genickbruch erlegen könnte, wenn er mit ihnen nur eine Minute ungestört alleine wäre. Nicht gerade das was seine Laune hob, selbst wenn er den Umstand zum Vorteil nutzen konnte.

Die Gelegenheit sich bei den richtigen Personen mit einer Kugel zu bedanken, würde sich in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft ergeben. Im letzten halben Jahr lag Kryceks Priorität darin, die Strukturen der verdeckten Regierung bis in den kleinsten Winkel zu studieren. Die Schwachstellen zu sondieren, die einen schnellen Zugriff auf der obersten Kommandoebene ermöglichen konnten.

Er war von seinem Ziel nicht allzu weit entfernt.

Die Blaupausen waren studiert und die Codes für die Alarmanlagen in seinem Safe. Sicher verwahrt in einem Schlupfloch, das niemand außer ihm kannte. Er hatte bereits zweimal dafür getötet, um sicherzugehen, dass dieses Geheimnis gewahrt blieb.

In zwei Wochen würde es ein Meeting zwischen ihm und Marita geben, die ihre Nachforschungen der medizinischen Seite des Projektes gewidmet hatte. Dann waren sie bereit für ihren Endschlag, der sie direkt in die Führungsriege der Verschwörung bringen würde. Keine weiteren Instanzen über ihnen. Uneingeschränkte Bevollmächtigung und Handlungsfreiheit, wären dann das Ergebnis von zehn Jahren harter Arbeit.

Krycek war neugierig auf Maritas Ergebnisse. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen vor drei Monaten war sie zuversichtlich gewesen, dass die Großproduktion des Impfstoffes möglich und vor allem finanzierbar wäre. Wenn sie nun brauchbare Resultate vorweisen könnte, wären sie einen gewaltigen Schritt in der Abwendung der Kolonisation weiter gekommen, obwohl schon wieder eine neue Bedrohung am Horizont aufzog.

Mulders Exhumierung war nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Diese neue Alienart bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Einerseits war sie mit dem Impfstoff leicht zu bekämpfen, wenn der Virus noch nicht sein volles Wirkungsvermögen ausbreiten konnte. Andererseits war das Ergebnis, um so härter zu besiegen. Prävention der effektivste Weg, um der Bedrohung aus dem Weg zu gehen. Experimente mit der neuen Art, zeigten zwar gute Ergebnisse mit dem Brandbeschleuniger der Rebellen, aber nur vorübergehend. Die Regenerationskraft dieser Replikkate war unglaublich.

Es würden weitere Tests folgen. Aber Krycek hoffte, dass es seinem mangelnden Gewissen erspart bleiben würde, Mulder in diese Testreihe aufzunehmen. Nein, nicht Mulder. Seinen Alienersatz, der nichts mehr mit dem Mann zu tun haben würde, den er kannte, außer dessen Erscheinungsbild. Und einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen.

Was nur ein weiteres Motiv war zu verhindern, dass Mulder auf diese Art starb.

Seine Mission hier musste ein Erfolg sein. Mulders Wissen war zu gefährlich in diesem Spiel, als dass es Sinn machen würde, ihn so sterben zu lassen und es dem Gegnern in die monströsen Klauen fallen zu lassen. Außerdem verschaffte Mulder ihm Ablenkung, zumindest war es in den vergangenen Jahren so gewesen.

Und deshalb war er hier. Langsam durchquerte Krycek die Tiefgarage.

Das Konsortium war zu sehr auf Mulders Vorstöße fixiert gewesen, als dass es seinen Aktionen im Hintergrund die notwendige Beachtung geschenkt hätte. Perfekte Tarnung seiner Machenschaften. Auch wenn Krycek nicht davon ausging, dass Mulders menschliche Gegner sehr viel länger am längeren Hebel sitzen würden, war da ein gewisser Komfort in dem Gedanken, dass manche Dinge sich nie ändern würden.

Wie Mulders Eifer ihn umzubringen, falls er ihn retten konnte.

Im Grunde verdankte er seine derzeitige Position in der verdeckten Regierung Mulder.

Dessen Kreuzzug hatten Krycek diesen sagenhaft schnellen Aufstieg vom Handlanger zu einer zentralen Spielfigur gestattet und er war Mulder dafür dankbar. Krycek war kein barmherziger Samariter. Aber vielleicht waren es nicht nur rein eigennützige Motive, die ihn heute hierher getrieben hatten. Jeder andere Beweggrund war todsicher und er war nicht dumm, aber gelangweilt – Ansonsten hätte er die Anweisungen einem ambitionierten Handlanger übertragen.

Es fühlte sich zu gut an endlich aus dem Anzug draußen zu sein. Wenn auch nur kurz.

 _But I'm more than just a little curious,_  
_How you're plannin' to go about makin' your amends_  
_To the dead._

Krycek liebte es Skinner seinen Boot in den Stiernacken zu setzen. Dass sein Lächeln einen sadistischen Zug angenommen hatte, wurde von dem matt polierten Metall des Fahrstuhls bestätigt. Selektion und Evolution, darauf ließ sich im Grunde sein Leben beschränken.

Krycek betrat den Aufzug und griff nach dem Steuergerät.

Diese technologische Waffe der Rebellen war eine imponierende Erfindung. Es waren keine logistisch aufwendigen Entführungen oder raffinierte Erpressung von Nöten. Es reichte einfach den Regler nach oben zu schieben und schon bekam man die richtigen Informationen. Nanotechnologie. Krycek schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, dadurch war es fast zu leicht geworden Menschen zu manipulieren. Der Reiz ging bei manchen Gegnern verloren, aber das war ein kleiner Preis im Verhältnis zum durchschlagenden Erfolg.

Die Zeitersparnis, die man durch den Einsatz der Nanobots erhielt, war enorm.

Extrem wenige Menschen waren im Gegensatz zu Mulder tatsächlich bereit für die Wahrheit zu sterben. Und so paradox wie es auch klang, Krycek kam diese außerirdische Methode humaner vor als jede menschliche Vorgehensweise. Die ausgeklügelte Folter - sei es nun psychologisch oder physiologisch -, die ihm beigebracht worden war und die er in den letzten zehn Jahren zu regelmäßig angewandt hatte, war genug um gewissenhaftere Menschen als ihn in den Selbstmord zu treiben. Von Bedrohung zur Verschleppung von Angehörigen oder Mord des Zielobjekts. Jede dieser Handlungen hinterließ einen schalen Nachgeschmack.

Erpressung war angenehmer, weil es die Option auf Mitschuld offen ließ.

Es war wahr, was man sagte, dass man in diesem Geschäft Stück für Stück seine Seele verlor. Glücklicherweise hatte Krycek seine schon lange vor dem Highschool-Abschluss verloren und nicht auf die verschwitzte und angenehme Weise, wie seine Unschuld auf dem Rücksitz von Suzie Martens Buick. Er wusste wie er blutete, bevor einer seiner Ausbilder auch nur einen Finger auf ihn legte. Sein Killerinstinkt war trainiert, wenn auch nicht an Haustieren, sondern nur in seinem Kopf.

Krycek hatte gewusst auf was er sich einließ, als er die klein gedruckte Stillschweigensvereinbarung vor all den Jahren unterzeichnete. Er hatte Zeit seines Lebens den unnahbaren Vater vor Augen, der nie in dem Land heimisch geworden war, für das er sein Vaterland verraten hatte.

Und das war Ironie erster Güte, wenn sie sich nicht zuerst in Wodka und blindem Jährzorn verflüchtigt hätte. So trotz seines Wissen, dass wenn Krycek einen Auftrag abgelehnt hätte, Dutzende abgebrühterer Männer als er bereit gewesen wären, ohne Blinzeln den Befehl durchzuführen und ihn zusätzlich zu töten, hatte er jedes einzelne Gesicht seiner Opfer im Gedächtnis. Es war kein Fluch. Es erinnerte ihn an sein Ziel, nachdem sich die postpubertäre Wut in etwas Konstruktiveres verflüchtigt hatte.

Er persönlich hatte keine Unschuldigen umgebracht, das war die eine Gewissheit, die ihm ein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache gab. Jeder war irgendwie in die Verschwörung verstrickt. Nicht dass er eine Entschuldigung brauchte. Die Toten anzulügen, war dasselbe wie sich selbst anzulügen und Krycek hatte einige Schwächen, aber er wusste, dass er ein Soziopath war. Ganz sicher waren die meisten seiner Ermordeten Zeit ihres Lebens keine Opfer, sondern Täter gewesen. Aber dieser Fakt verblasste in seinen Träumen zu einer unbedeutenden Kenntnis, die er sich nach dem Aufwachen erst wieder ins Bewusstsein rufen musste.

Warmes Blut an seinen Händen erlaubte sich nicht die Unterscheidung von Gut und Böse.

Es waren keine Alpträume und Krycek hatte eine zu gute Impulskontrolle.

Der technologische Fortschritt, der sich in seiner Hand offenbarte, weckte in ihm zwar nicht die Hoffnung, dass sich die Menschheit tatsächlich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand, lediglich er. Ihm blieben ein paar neue Opfer dadurch erspart und sein Bedauern war nicht mehr als das eines Killers.

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und Skinner schien einen Moment verblüfft zu sein, ihn zu sehen. Vielleicht war er schon im Alter für einen natürlichen Herzinfarkt. Gerade nach den letzten Monaten und der zugespitzten Krise, die sich am anderen Ende der Stadt auf dem Sterbebett befand. Oder er unterschätzte die Tragweite seiner Aktion einfach in einem gefährlichen Maße.

„Bitte einsteigen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du in dieses Gebäude gelangt bist, Krycek, aber was auch immer du willst - du kannst zur Hölle fahren.“

Die erwartete Reaktion. Skinner funktionierte in seinem beschränkten Muster, den Helden markierend. Die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich und er drehte den Regler weiter nach oben, diesmal deutlich über die Schmerzgrenze. Diese Technologie war für den letzten Idioten konzipiert, dachte er leicht belustigt.

Wie angenommen öffnete Skinner die Türe, „Was willst du von mir?“

„Lass uns eine Runde drehen.“

 _Recall the deeds as if they're all_  
_Someone else's_  
_Atrocious stories._

Er hatte das Kellerbüro durchquert und setzte sich an Mulders Schreibtisch.

Abwesend holte er Mulders Namensschild aus der Schublade, in die Scully es vor sieben Monaten gelegt hatte. Diese simple Geste hatte Krycek berührt, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Skinner gerade deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er über jede Kleinigkeit Bescheid wusste, die sich in diesem Büro abspielte. Sich über seine Fahrlässigkeit ärgernd, warf er das Schild auf den Tisch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart und die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe.

„Auf der Straße heißt es, er sei zurück von den Toten. Er ist ein richtiger Houdini.“

„Sag mir, was du willst.“

Diese unterdrückte Aggressivität passte in Kryceks Bild von Skinners Gefühlslage. Es war nicht leicht zwischen allen Fronten zu stehen. Vor allem dann nicht wenn man Partei ergreifen wollte. Persönliche Sympathien machten das Leben nicht einfacher.

Krycek erging es zwar im Grunde in diesem einen Fall ähnlich. Nur hatte er inzwischen den Luxus und die Position, diejenigen ohne Schwierigkeiten zu eliminieren, die sich ansonsten mit ihm anlegten. Oder ihm einfach im Weg standen. Ein unschätzbarer Vorteil, der ihm mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Skinner dagegen war sich nur zu genau über seine illoyale Schwäche bewusst. Sie widerte ihn an und machte ihn wütend. Beides Emotionen, die Krycek dienen konnte. Der Mann vor ihm hatte seine Wahl zu spät getroffen und als er sie traf, war ihm bereits eine neue Position von dem Raucher zugeteilt worden.

„Was ich will, ist dir die Chance geben, um Mulders Leben zu retten.“

Wäre er sich über die Wahrheit in diesen Worten klar, würde Skinner wahrscheinlich in eine ernsthafte Sinnkrise rutschen im Bezug auf seine Weltanschauung. Aber die Wahrheit war nicht für ihn bestimmt. Sie würde nicht in sein beschränktes Weltbild aus Schwarz und Weiß passen. Der Ex-Marine sah ihn sprachlos an, sein Misstrauen war augenfällig. Alles lief nach Plan.

Skinner wusste, dass ihm nichts ohne Preisschild geschenkt wurde.

Krycek genoss dieses Spiel mit Skinner, es war nicht mehr als Ablenkung von seiner Spur. Auch wenn sein Gegenüber diesbezüglich anderer Meinung war. Verdammt, glaubte der Mann tatsächlich, dass er jemals auf Videobänder mit Aufnahmen seines Büros angewiesen war? Die wichtigen Diskussionen fanden woanders statt. In Skinners Abwesenheit.

Sarkastisch hakte Krycek nach, „Du glaubst mir nicht?“

„Nein, das tue ich nicht.“

„Ich kann einen kleinen Knopf betätigen und bewege damit Tausende von ruhenden Nanobots, die in deinen Blutkreislauf zirkulieren, dazu dein Stammhirn zu brutzeln und alles was ich mit dieser Macht erreichen will, ist einem Mann das Leben zu retten.“

Die sinnlosen Argumentationen mit Skinner verloren nie an Reiz. Krycek hatte keine Ahnung, warum er ausgerechnet ihn so blind durchschaute, aber die Rädchen in Skinners Kopf waren zweckdienlich gehalten. Problemorientiert und sauber. Es war faszinierend, wie er von seinem Gewissen geplagt wurde und verzweifelt nach einer Lösung suchend, genau dorthin marschierte, wo Krycek ihn haben wollte. Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken, bei dem Gedanken, auf wie viele verschiedene Arten Skinner ihn innerlich schon umgebracht hatte.

Niedergeschlagen von eben diesem, „Ich denke nicht, dass sein Leben gerettet werden kann.“

„Ich habe eine Ampulle, die einen Impfstoff enthält. Mulder weiß davon. Sein Vater entwickelte ihn, um damit das Alienvirus zu bekämpfen.“

Die Alarmglocken mussten jetzt bei Skinner klingeln. Mehr Hinweise durfte er ihm nicht geben, wenn Krycek sich selbst nicht ins Kreuzfeuer bringen wollte. Statt eines Funkens von Erkenntnis wurde diese Aussage von Resignation empfangen.

„Es gibt keinen Impfstoff, der dem Mann helfen kann, den ich in dem Grab gefunden habe.“

Gottverdammt.

„Du hast ihn gefunden, und du weißt noch immer nicht, was du hast?“

Unglaube über soviel Unwissenheit brach den Damm nach außen, bevor er die Worte zurückhalten konnte. Verflucht, war er nur von unfähigen Idioten umgeben? Oder hätte er doch lieber Scully mit offenen Karten manipulieren sollen? Nein, Skinner war der passende Mann für diesen Auftrag, auch wenn er heute nicht gerade in geistiger Bestform war.

Sie hatten noch Zeit, um Mulder zu retten.

Skinner blieben ein paar Stunden um das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen, bevor er selbst zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen musste. Sein Gegenüber begann das Büro zu verlassen, nur um hastig umzukehren und nach dem Gerät zu greifen, das ihn kontrollierte. Diese Aktion war so verzweifelt, wie töricht. Aber sie bestätigte seine ohnehin geringe Meinung von Skinner. Dieser Mann funktionierte in einem absolut beschränkten Muster, sodass sein Plan gelingen musste.

Ein siegessicheres Lächeln konnte Krycek sich nicht verkneifen, „Nur der Druck eines Knopfes, Walter.“

Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg aus dem Büro. Skinner würde sich wahrscheinlich selbst damit umbringen, dachte Krycek zerstreut, wenn er das Steuermodul jemals benutzen würde.

 _Now you stand reborn_  
_Before us all -_

Mulders Besucher war bereits wieder gegangen. Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen oder seine Anwesenheit irgendjemand außer Krycek zu verraten. Es hatte seine Vorteile, wenn man nicht nur Wunderheiler sondern zusätzlich Gestaltenwandler war. Mulders Immunsystem hatte den nötigen Kickstart von dem Alien bekommen, ohne seinen Zustand zu drastisch zu verbessern.

Unauffälligkeit war das Schlagwort der Stunde.

Das monotone Geräusch der medizinischen Geräte erfüllt das Krankenzimmer.

Die Gestalt im Bett sah besser aus, als man es nach drei Monaten im Grab erwarten konnte. Zu gut. Er hatte angenommen, dass Mulders Impfung in Tunguska einen besseren Schutz gegen diese Form des Alienvirus darstellte, aber sie war doch nicht ausreichend.

Leise fluchend griff Krycek in die Tasche seiner Jacke.

Der verbesserte Impfstoff mit Retroviren würde die Infektion stoppen, aber zurückgehen würde sie dadurch nicht zwangsläufig. Antiviriale Medikamente waren immer ein Glückspiel, gerade wenn außerirdische DNA die Wirtszellen lahm legte. Sie hatten einfach noch nicht genügend Testreihen mit dem Wirkstoff durchgeführt, um ihn zum Allheilmittel zu deklarieren. Vor allem nicht bei einer so fortgeschrittenen Infektion wie in Mulders Fall.

Ein paar Zimmer weiter markierte Billy Miles das Endprodukt des Vermehrungszyklus.

Eine vollständig neue Lebensform aus dem menschlichen Wirt.

Es passte Krycek nicht Mulder als Versuchskaninchen zu missbrauchen, anstatt als Sandsack. Er hatte ihn schon einmal beerdigt oder dieses Trauerspiel aus angemessener Distanz beobachtet. Und Krycek würde nicht zögern, Mulder ein zweites Mal und endgültig unter die Erde zu bringen, wenn diese Therapie kein angemessenes Resultat brachte. Er war es ihm schuldig, ihn nicht so enden zu lassen, als leere Hülle aufgefüllt von dem schlimmsten Feind und der dadurch in der Lage, Scully zu manipulieren.

Es wäre das Ende einer Ära und Mulders erster Beerdigung nur der Anfang des Alptraumes seiner Partnerin. Scully hatte sich damals besser gehalten, als von denen vermutet worden war und Krycek dachte an ihr Eisfeuer.

Dass die meisten alten Herren ihr glücklicherweise nie nah genug gekommen waren, um sich unter der Wucht ihres Blickes unwillkürlich zu ducken. Sonnenlicht das auf Schnee traf und er hatte die Autopsieergebnisse bereits erhalten, die Mulders Grablegung als gute temporäre Lösung einstuften, um die Infektion diskret aus seinem System zu kriegen. Es war trotzdem ein zu surreales Gefühl für Worte gewesen, auf dem Friedhof in North Carolina gegen einen Baum gelehnt zu stehen.

Und später mit Mulders Grab zu Füßen. Krycek hatte keinen Freudentanz veranstaltet. Das war seine Art Respekt zu zollen, als der Rest der zu kleinen Trauergesellschaft endgültig verschwunden war.

Denn Krycek wusste, dass da noch mehr Leiden auf Mulder in diesem Leben warteten.

Den Impfstoff mit der Prothese haltend, griff er mit der anderen Hand nach der Spritze, die er vorsorglich mitgenommen hatte und zog mit den Zähnen die Schutzhülle von der Nadel. Manchmal hasste er diese Einschränkung, die nur eine voll funktionsfähige Hand mit sich brachte. Es war eine Behinderung im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es hatte ihn langsam gemacht zu Beginn. Er hatte mit alltäglichen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen, an denen er beinahe verzweifelte.

Knöpfe, wer machte sich über Knöpfe Gedanken, wenn man zwei Hände hat? Oder die Entsicherung einer Waffe? Aber er hatte gelernt damit umzugehen, wie mit allem. Das Töten war einhändig nie ein Problem und das war seine größte Herausforderung im Schmerzdelirium in den sibirischen Wäldern gewesen. Die restlichen Hindernisse ließen sich mit etwas Grips überwinden. Es war von Nutzen, wenn man tagtäglich um die Ecke denken musste. Es machte einen letztendlich schneller.

Die Spritze an Mulders Oberarm ansetzend, drückte er den Kolben gleichmäßig bis zum Anschlag durch. Danach packte er seine Utensilien sorgfältig ein und trat in den Schatten des Zimmers zurück. Skinner würde hier bald auftauchen, so präzise wie ein verkorkstes Uhrwerk, das man überzogen hatte.

Bewundernswert in dem Versuch, das Richtige zu tun.

Wie immer zu spät, aber mit den besten Absichten.

Seinen Plan zu ende bringend, einmal mehr Skinners Verstand auf die Probe stellend und dann zurück nach New York in sein überwachtes Büro verschwinden. Mulder mit dem Hauch von Glück würde zu seinem hart erkämpften Platz zurückkehren - das Kellerbüro. Ohne die geringste Ahnung, wem er seine wundersame Heilung zu verdanken war und das war in Kryceks Sinne.

Der Ausweg war gefunden und ein kleiner Teil seiner Schuld abgetragen.

Unerwartet kam ihm Spenders letzter Satz in den Sinn, „Wie Sie Mulder und mich behandeln, so behandeln Sie die ganze Menschheit, Alex.“

Der rauchende Bastard hatte damit Recht, wenn auch nicht auf die Weise, die er angedeutet hatte. Er bestrafte und rettete die, die es verdient hatten. Eine Selektion, die in seiner Verantwortung lag. Er fühlte sich gegenüber dem scheintoten Mann, der vor ihm lag verpflichtet das Richtige zu tun. Ihr Schicksal war so eng miteinander verflochten, dass Aktion und Reaktion eine scheinbar endlose Kette von Ereignissen ergab, die fast zehn Jahre in die Vergangenheit reichte.

Ihm kam in den Sinn, das seine Rettungsaktion vielleicht nicht nur Mulder schützte, sondern auch ihn selbst. Er würde heute nicht hier stehen, ohne Mulder. An der Spitze der Schattenregierung mit dem Impfstoff in der Hand und der berechtigten Hoffnung, dass die Kolonisation abgewendet werden konnte. Krycek musste nicht die Zukunft bekämpfen, sondern konnte sie gestalten, wenn auch unbemerkt von der Öffentlichkeit.

Er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren zu viel von den alten Männern gelernt.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Skinner in Anspruch genommen, der den Raum betrat und ihn im Schatten noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Zeit für die letzte Schaurunde im Kampf um Mulders Leben.

„Es ist schwer zu glauben, oder nicht? Das überhaupt die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Mulder aus diesem Bett kommen könnte?“, sprach er den überraschten Skinner leise an.

„Ich brauche den Impfstoff, Alex.“

„Ja?“, fragend sah er ihn an. Er war also bei Scully gewesen und hatte das Puzzle zusammengesetzt, das ihm aufgetragen worden war. Vorwurfsvoll, „Zeit wurde verschwendet.“

„Was werde ich machen müssen?“

„Oh, es ist einfach, wirklich. Scully darf nicht niederkommen.“

Skinner starrte ihn geschockt an.

„Du hast den Verstand verloren.“

_Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ich ficke nur deinen, Walter._

„Sie darf dieses Baby nicht bekommen.“

Für Skinner gab es keine Entscheidung, die er treffen musste.

Die Unmöglichkeit der Erfüllung dieser Forderung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie immer hatte er keine Wahl, doch Krycek fragte sich erneut, warum Skinner ihm Glauben schenkte. Wieso setzte dieser Mann nicht seine Gehirnzellen ein und begriff, wie einfach es für ihn wäre, die Geburt zu verhindern.

Wenn dazu Grund bestanden hätte, hätte er sie schon in dem Militärkrankenhaus beenden können, kurz nach der Befruchtung. Doch die Rebellen waren nachdem sie die Untersuchungsergebnisse der Kolonisten von der bewusstlosen Scully eingesehen hatten, von dem Nutzen des Kindes überzeugt. Was für Krycek noch wichtiger war, es hatte keinen Nutzen für die Kolonisten.

Die Bedrohung für sie würde erst mit den Jahren schleichend entstehen.

Durch Scullys Impfung, kombiniert mit Mulders in Tunguska war die DNA eine einzigartige Verbindung eingegangen, ähnlich wie die von Gibson Praise nur in einem noch vollkommeneren Maße. Scullys Ärzte und die Kolonisten erkannten die Veränderung, nur waren sie nicht in der Lage, den Sinn, der dahinter stand zu durchschauen. Sie konnten nicht abschätzen, inwieweit diese Mutation positiv oder negativ war. Im Gegensatz zu den Rebellen und deren überlegener Technologie. Es wurde Zeit für den Umschwung in der Schattenregierung.

Die Kolonisten mit Hilfe der Rebellen zu bekämpfen, war ein längst überfälliger Schritt.

„Nein. Die Antwort ist nein.“

_Natürlich, alter Freund._

Aber Skinner musste noch einen Schritt weiter gepusht werden. Dadurch dass Mulder an die lebenserhaltenden Geräte angeschlossen gewesen war, hatte sich die Virusinfektion schon weiter ausgebildet als von ihm zunächst angenommen. Das antiviriale Medikament würde schneller seine volle Kraft entfalten können, wenn der Brutkasten für die Viren vorerst abgestellt würde.

Die Beschleunigung war letztlich unnötig, nur die Erhöhung von Mulders Chancen, die sich bereits deutlich zum Guten gewendet hatten. Skinners Selbstgerechtigkeit brenne zu sehen, war dagegen nur reizvoll. Und Krycek war ein Bastard. Er hatte den inneren Schweinehund in den letzten Dekaden zum Bluthund abgerichtet.

Die Grausamkeit gut in seiner Branche und Böse stets relativ.

Sadistische Anwandlung, die ohne Blut an seinen Händen auskommen würde.

Boshaft, „Wir haben alle Leben in unseren Händen. Ich habe deines - du hast Mulders und Scully hat ihr ungeborenes Kind. Es geht um den, der bereit ist, das Opfer zu bringen.“

Welche Personen Skinner nicht opfern würde war klar, diejenigen mit den besten Chancen. Scully und ihr Kind. Er hielt Mulders Gesundheitszustand für hoffnungslos, also würde es für Skinner nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung geben. Auch wenn er dabei sein Gewissen niederringen musste. Krycek hatte sein Werk vollendet, es gab für ihn nichts mehr hier zu tun, außer sicher zu gehen, dass Mulder keine neue Mutation des Virus in sich herumschleppte und das hieß abwarten in den Schatten.

Die Zufriedenheit verdient, alles war nach Plan gelaufen und die Prognose positiv.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf Mulders komatöse Form war er aus der Tür.

 _So glad to see you well._  
_~A Perfect Circle – The Noose~_


End file.
